Wet Dream
by ultranaff
Summary: Danny, The leader of Bash Street is faced with an onslaught of puberty, and all the troubles that come with it.
1. Waking Up

**Wet Dream**

o-o-o-o-

Summary: The leader of Bash Street is faced with an onslaught of puberty and all the troubles that come with it.

-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beano or any of the Bash Street Characters. God damn. I wish I did though.

-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

-o-o-o-o-

Night had fallen and the owls hooted sleepily in the twilight. The air peacefully hung over Beanotown, flowing through the empty streets.

However, inside the room of Daniel Deathshead was another story. He tossed and turned in his duvets, dreaming of a girl, who became milky and soft and sweet to devour.

Contact, and he moaned as a strong heat flourished, causing him to sweat in his pillow, to grunt, to claw, squeezing so tight out of sexual frustration that his eyes snapped open, startled and confused.

With haggard, heavy breaths, he swallowed. After a couple moments, the wet patch on his mattress brought everything back. His face screwed up in embarrassment.

"Wow, a wet dream mate." Spotty's round freckled face twisted into a grin. He had a rather large mouth, and Danny shot him a warning glare to not speak louder than was necessary.

Although the morning sun had only since risen, Danny was awake hours before that. He spent the greater portion of the night sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers, hunched over, running fingers through his hair and trying to figure out the strange events that occurred in his dreams. Yet no matter how many times he went over it, he couldn't find one comforting answer. He was forced to take the alternative of reaching out for help. He had to call his two friends to walk him to school and discuss the matter.

Although he wasn't quite sure why he did; they both proved to be immature and completely unhelpful.

"I don't even know." Danny muttered, annoyance imprinted upon his sleepy face and messy hair. Plug stared with a smirk, a gawky and ugly boy with a face that often unnerved Danny. "What?" he snapped. "Can you stop looking at me like that?"

"Ooh. Touchy." He snorted. "And I don't suppose you care to tell us who was in it?"

"Last night I had a dream about Ginger Spice." Spotty piped up, bragging. "It was incredible."

"Cindy Crawford." He stated. "Naturally. because she's only the best"

"Yea right, my fantasies are incomparable, simply incomparable."

Danny glared at them, bewildered. Weren't they in the least bit embarrassed? "I don't get it… "

Spotty cocked a brow. "Danny. Do you have any idea what a wet dream even is?"

Their scruffy haired friend and fallen leader looked blank. Plug threw a long, noodle like arm around him with a sigh. "Look mate, a wet dream is a sexual fantasy, a sensual longing…"

"It's your own little porno flick" Spotty grinned sadistically, "and it's a wonderful experience when you get one, what's the matter with you, didn't you like it?"

Danny thought about this, he really did like it. It provided an amazing new feeling that he wanted desperately to explore, but he couldn't help but feel ashamed, for the girl.

"SO WHO WAS IT ABOUT?!" Spotty was getting impatient.

Danny, humiliated, didn't even want to think about it; it just ruined the entire experience. "Can't remember..." he mumbled pathetically.

"What a bloody liar!" Plug snorted, "How can you not remember? Tell us or we'll just have to guess…" He put a finger to his chin. "Hmm… Pamela Anderson? Britney Spears? Ferra Faucet?"

"Richard Simmons!" The two friends burst out laughing as if this were completely funny. Danny shot a deathly glare and they shut up instantly. He might be a complete virgin but he was still in fucking charge.

As they neared the school grounds, Danny felt the bile rise up in his stomach. He couldn't go, not after last night, because he felt like a bastard and he didn't want to face his friends. He needed to talk to someone, someone more understanding.

Quietly he slipped away towards the school building.

It was like stepping into a time portal whenever his footsteps echoed down the gloomy hallways. Twisting the doorknob of class IIB, he poked his head through the find exactly what he expected. A tall thin man behind his desk was grading papers and sipping on a mug of steaming hot tea.

"Uh.. Teacher…?" He was an old fashioned looking man with sagging skin and Hitler style moustache who seemed like he had endured of lot of irritancy over the years. He peered at Danny from under his spectacles suspiciously "What do you want?" Came the demand rather than the question. He was currently reviewing stacks of homework and he certainly did not have time for games from a cheeky little asshole.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and scraped the floor with his shoes. "I um... Teacher… look… I have to talk to you about somethin''"

"Yes?"

He blushed furiously, hesitating for a moment. "Look. This is kind of embarrassin', but I dunno what to do about it." He paused, to eye his stone-faced lecturer. "You were the only person I could think of to talk to"

Teacher cocked a straggled brow at this confession, but put aside his papers and his cynicism, and looked upon this young boy attentively. "Go ahead."

Danny took a deep breath and spit out the words. "I think I had a… wet dream…"

Teacher studied the tall lean boy for a short moment. "Oh" and then he added. "My, you boys are growing up fast."

Unable to make eye contact, Danny continued to study his shuffling feet. "You shouldn't be embarrassed my boy, these things are all a part of growing up. And becoming a man. Change is very natural and whether you like or not, it's going to occur."

"You're being strangely understanding." He mumbled, reddening.

"Well don't expect it to last." He cocked his head. "You still look quite upset my lad."

"Well… It's not really the fact that I had the dream that bothers me anymore… it's about… well… who was in my dream…"

"Who?""

Danny glared sternly. "Someone I'm _positive_ I don't fancy."

Teacher blinked, a conclusive expression forming on his face. "Ah. I see…"

"…And I don't know why I would even consider this person..."

"Her…?"

"Of course it's a HER!" he snapped.

"Calm down! You've always been a cheeky one!"

"Sorry" he mumbled, struggling to remain respectable. Teacher just glared at his former student with the same glower that he had used on him countless times before. "I understand why you're upset." He sighed. "But just because you dreamed about her doesn't mean you have to follow out these feelings."

"But I don't HAVE feelings!"

"You seem to feel something. At least feel pretty awful."

"Well I can't get over it," Danny admitted, "That's for sure."

"Look laddie. You can either avoid "her" for the rest of your life…." He paused, "Or you could talk to her. Maybe even tell her."

He looked horrified, as if Teacher had just suggested for him to go out and get his legs broken off. "You're joking, right?"

"Just to get it out of your system," he frowned at his shocked expression, "Don't tell her you DREAMT about her, but allow her to know how you feel, you might think that she's pretty, or nice, and that you have special feelings for her."

He crossed his arms defiantly, "I don't think any of those things."

"Maybe your dream is trying to tell you to appreciate her more."

Danny rubbed his temples in frustration, "Ok Teacher, thanks a lot, I'll think about what you said, but maybe I just need to sleep this one off." Teacher only nodded.

He stared hard at the old man and couldn't help noticing how little he'd changed. This is how it would always be, no matter what chaos ensued in the world, one just had to step in that room, Class IIB, and find that same furniture, the same bleak walls, and the same teacher with the dreary look. Danny found huge comfort in that.

Teacher cleared his throat. "Maybe you should get going, start working on fixing this problem."

"Ok.." Danny headed for the door, but paused before he touched the doorknob, and turned back around. "thanks a lot… sir."

Teacher nodded, returning to his papers, but as the door shut, he smirked.

-o-o-o-o-


	2. Dreaming Again

**Wet Dream**

-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Again**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Danny staggered through the doors and out into the blaring light of the morning sun. Students mucked about in the front yard of the school, making everything suddenly seem so overcrowded with noise and games and yelling. Danny needed quiet. He needed to figure himself out. He needed to do exactly what teacher suggested and talk to his dream girl.

He saw her. Toots. Slumped against the wall, with hands stuffed in her pockets and a dreamy look in her eye. Obviously she wasn't listening to her friends jabber on. Obviously she was musing about other things, unaware of the fact that her long black hair was spilling into face.

Christ. Everything seemed so weird and unnatural in the morning light. Not like last night. He mentally slapped himself, how could he? What a creep. What a total and utter creep. He must apologize. He had to. With a deep breath he strode towards them, masking his anxiety with a confident smile. "…ey.." he squeaked, and then frowned, trying again. "Hey lads, alright?"

A handful of eyes darted to his direction. His friends seemed happy to see him , and they greeted their leader with smiles and high fives. Except, for her. It took her a whole second, maybe even two, to notice him, and this irritated Danny to no end.

Sidney, her twin, spoke up. "Hey Danny mate, how are ya? You comin' tonight or what?"

Struggling to pull his eyes away, he responded, though with distraction, "Comin' for what?"

Finally, she turned to him, revealing a soft grin. "To attack the Blob Street bastards." Her dark eyes glittered. "remember?"

Danny blinked at her. What was the fuck was he thinking? One minute he was humiliated and desperately confused over the fact that she was her wet dream. That he had seen her in a way that she really wasn't meant to be seen, and wanting nothing more than to scream apologies.

Now he just wanted dream again.

"OI! Danny! You alright?" Spotty's shrill voice broke his thoughts and he realized that everyone was staring at him staring at Toots.

Blushing a deep crimson and trying to retain a bit of dignity he told them to fuck off. His friends, they gazed at him as he stormed away. "What the hell was that about?" he could hear Toots ask in the distance.

"No clue, he's probably just huffy over that that wet dream he had…"

Danny smacked his head in aggravation. His friends were impossible. Breaking into a fast walk, the weary boy finally reached the other side of the school and slumped against the wall; he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

In the distance, there was a field of grass that looked inviting. His feet made their way onto the football pitch, and the weeds felt soft beneath his shoes. Focusing on the texture, his mind went blank and he was momentarily content. _Will I ever feel this way again? _This sad thought struck,_ "What if the rest of my life is this confusing? What if Teacher was right about these changes?" _

A feeling of intense and sudden dread flooded his body. Clasping his stomach, he fell on his knees, terrified that he was about to throw up.

People walked past, staring, but he forced his eyes to focus in on the green grass until his mind went clear again, and the anxiety subsided.

He breathed out. His friend, Toots, was the source of all this. She was making him feel incredibly strange, in a tingly, uncomfortable way.

Yet, he found himself wanting more. That's what scared him the most, the fact that he _wanted_ to hold her, and that he _wanted_ to smell her hair. Christ. He ran a hand down his haggard face. What was wrong with him? Was he turning soft? Was she making him ill?

-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sure he's just sick." Toots raised an assuring hand to her friends whom were cracking up over their new found knowledge of Danny's sexual fantasy.

"Are you kiddin'?" Spotty's round little face twisted into a grin "I know for a fact that this a fact."

Plug's thin fingers reached out and gave him a brisk poke in the chest, "You weren't suppose to tell! Idiot."

"Oi!" He yelled, forming into an aggressive stance. "Don't push me." Plug simply pulled a hideous face, causing the short, cheeky youth to coil away. Sidney found this conversation so amusing. "Wet dream eh? So why on earth is he in such a bad mood?" he cackled cheekily and his sister shot him an exasperated expression.

"Maybe it was about someone vile" Wilfred offered with a snort. " Like Olive the school cook!"

"UGH WILFRED!" Plug put a hand to his mouth, "That's disgusting"

"Not disgusting enough, What if it was about you?"

The group burst into laughter as Plug raised a fist to his short friend. It was all fun and games, but Toots looked completely unentertained. "I can't believe we're discussing this." She said flatly. "I want to vomit."

Spotty put his hands on his hips and raised his head in a dignified manner. "Toots. It's a perfectly natural part of being a man." He sniffed. "Dumb girlies like you can't understand that."

"Well thank Christ. I'm glad I don't understand why you lot are so proud of dreaming about having sex with girls. It's bloody weird."

"No."

"Yea." Toots snapped, her dark eyes glittering even more. "And Danny doesn't like it. Obviously. So shut up about it."

As if that were about to happen. Spotty tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Ah yea, Danny. I wonder who he dreamt about that got him all upset like that?"

"Yea… really…" Wilfred pondered as well, "It obviously made him really uncomfortable"

"Exactly!" said Plug, "So lets think about it this way, who is the last person on earth he would ever dream about?"

The whole group fell into reflective thought. Spotty's eyes lit up. "Of course! HIS MOTHER!"

"SPOTTY!" Plug reeled back, horrified, "I'm SURE it wasn't his mum you sick demented freak!"

"Yea right…" Spotty mumbled, folding his arms with a pout. Another thought hit him. "He was staring at someone you know..." His eyes traveled around the group.

"Who?"

He paused for another moment and then broke out into a huge, blistering grin, "Oh my god. TOOTS!"

The entire group swiveled around to the girl, whom flinched in irritance at the sound of her name.

"What?" she demanded.

"His dream! It was about you!"

Shock hit her face like a bag of rocks, but then it drained away with an even stronger expression of disbelief. "Don't be stupid, you dumb idiot moron." She folded her arms, but Plug raised a brow, also succumbing to the possibility, "No Toots, it makes total sense, he had a wet dream about you and now he's completely and utterly spazzing."

"Yea!" Spotty nodded, incredibly proud of his observation.

"Christ. All you're doing is make ME spaz out!" Her eyes shifted around the group uncomfortably. "Spotty! You're mad!"

"Yea!" spluttered her brother with a sudden anger that took everyone by surprise. His fists curled into tight balls. "That's just... it's just bloody disgusting!"

However, Spotty just folded his arms and replied calmly, as if explaining something to a toddler. "Toots…" He sighed. "Who else could it be?"

After a moments reflection, she went bright red. "Aww Christ. She's so bleedin' embarrassed!" Wilfred laughed.

"Shut up! All of you." She muttered, "Look, why don't we just clear this up with him?"

Spotty smirked, "Yea why don't you two TALK it out?"

"Yea. " Plug nudged her, "_Fix_ the misunderstanding"

"Shut up all of you!" Sidney snapped, the back of his ears blistering red. Everyone quieted immediately, except, of course, for Spotty. He pointed an accusing finger. "YOU were laughing the entire time we were discussing this!"

"I don't think its funny anymore" he muttered

Toots pushed her long black hair out of her hair, revealing tightly drawn brows. "I don't want to make a drama out of this stupid joke you lot"

"But we must know!" pushed Spotty

"No we don't!"

Plug grinned, bearing buck teeth. "Look. It's quite simple really. All we have to do is get Toots _close_ to him. If Danny doesn't look her in the eye, or gets all fumbly and stupid…" he grinned, "you know, like Spotty gets around EVERY girl…"

"Hey!"

"…basically, if he gets really embarrassed, _well,_ then it's obvious who it is. Right?"

"Genius"

"Thank you."

"Yea, and then we can prove how you're all wrong!" Sidney growled.

Spotty shrugged indifferently, "Right."

"Whatever mate…" Plug smirked. The bell rang and the group headed indoors. Spotty first to rush in, "This should be interesting…"

-o-o-o-o-


	3. Enough Is Enough

**Wet Dream**

-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3: Enough is Enough**

-o-o-o-o-

"Alright children, quiet please" Teacher announced as the stampede of noisy pupils made their way into the tiny class room. "Wilfred, take that gum out of your mouth, and Toots, fix your posture!"

The yelling had no affect on the kids as they continued their conversations at their desks, Teacher finally had to slam a ruler against his desk to get their attention. "Finally." He frowned, "Everyone get out your mathematic books, we are going to go over some graphing today."

Groans could be heard as he turned to the chalk board, "Yes yes I don't care if you don't enjoy this, its good for you, now turn to page…."

"Toots…" Spotty whispered to the girl sitting directly in front of him. She scowled, but didn't even bother to look at him.

"Toots…psst " Realizing that no attention was being paid to him, he smacked her in the head. Her entire body stiffened with a shot of violent rage. "what the hell do you want?" she whispered back in a jagged tone

He motioned at Danny, who was seated at the very far end of the class room, he seemed to be lost in his own world. "So??"

"Spotty! Toots!" Both looked pointedly up at their teacher, he was staring back down at them angrily, "WHAT DID I SAY? No talking! Toots, get up, move over there"

He pointed to the other end of the classroom. The end that Danny was on.

"fine" she got up and shifted to the empty desk. Spotty's eyes followed her with a grin and Teacher nodded, "Ok then, now back to the graphs…"

It was strange for her to be so close to her friend now, especially with the others watching eagerly on. Yet Danny was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice she was there. It was an uncomfortable situation indeed so she fumbled with her pen for a long while. Was it true, did he really dream about her? And why? No, it couldn't be true, Danny doesn't even treat her any differently from the other lads, he probably doesn't even see her as a woman even. Anyway, Danny wasn't weird enough to dream about sleeping with her. The whole idea was so far fetched that she began to chuckle that she had even considered it being true. He was probably confused over the math or something. She decided that it was silly to be so foolish and to start acting normal again.

She wanted to write Spotty a note explaining her reasoning, yet as she rummaged through her bag she couldn't find anything. She sighed, and then leaned over to Danny, "Hey.." She tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you have any.."

Danny turned to her, and then jumped up in surprise, falling out of his chair with a loud crash

The class laughed and Teacher frowned. "Oh what now? What is THIS?'

Toots tried to help him up but he rejected her touch, "Nothing sir" he stammered at last, "I just got a bit.. surprised, is all"

"You alright...?" Toots asked surprised

Danny blushed furiously and could barely look at her face, "Teacher, I need the bathroom"

He looked exasperated, "Go on then!"

Danny darted out of the class like a lightening bolt.

-o-o-o-o-

"Was I right or was I right?" beamed Spotty in the cafeteria during lunch. "The entire time Danny could barely LOOK at you! And when he did, he turned completely red with embarrassment."

"True" Plug nodded, "He seemed like he wanted to die"

Toots hands covered her face in shame, muffling her face "Look, do us a favor and lets just drop it, ok?"

"Are you kidding me?" cried Spotty incredulously, "This is too fun"

"Yea" laughed Wilfred, "This is going to be the most interesting week ever"

Toots looked down at her mushy plate of food and growled to herself. "this is bullocks"

"Hey where is Danny anyway?" said Plug looking around the cafeteria.

"Not here." Replied Fatty taking a bit out of his garlic bread.

"Thank you stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! Twat!"

"Children please!" yelled Teacher from the other table, "I'll have no rude conversations during lunch"

"Yes sir"

Toots sank down in her seat with a scowl. She was in a very bad mood.

"Right, well, no need to get so moody." Spotty took a bite of his sandwich, "this is just what happens when you flirt too much."

She slammed her hand on the table, "since WHEN do I flirt!"

"Oh come on, I've seen those looks you give him, those little acts of kindness, since when are you ever kind?""

"maybe I value him more as a friend than you!"

He cocked a brow, "and for what reason?"

"because you're an asshole and he's not."

"ooh got you there!" grinned Plug, snatching Spotty's sandwich as he was about to take a bite.

"look! I dont like Danny and he certainly doesn't like me…" her voice drifted off, wondering where he was right now and what he would he say about all of this.

Spotty jumped on Plug with a yell, demanding his sandwich back. Toots sighed and lay her head down. She has known Danny since birth, with his scruffy black hair and piercing blue eyes, it seems that his chubby round face has gotten more structured and handsome, his body taller and leaner, and his attitude quieter. He kept things bottled in more, he wasn't obnoxious to his teachers, he was becoming a man.

"Here he comes!"

She looked up at her best friend, his stride so familiar and yet so grim. His expression was furrowed into confusion until he spotted them and then he just looked nervous. Danny had done a lot of thinking during his trip to the bathroom, and he realized that he was time to quit being such a softy and deal with the weirdness as best as he possibly can.

"Hey…" he murmured as he approached them but he cleared his throat and straightened his posture, "mates, what's going on?" his voice suddenly became so confident and his face so cocky that he was a different person. His old self again. "Why the long faces?" he smirked.

Sidney couldn't help but burst into a grin, "where've ya been?"

"none of your business" He took a seat and rubbed his hands together, "so what's for lunch."

"disgusting pizza and moldy salad" spotty answered as he leaned forward, Danny pasted on a fake grin. "why you so close Spotty? You're creepin me out." The short, smug lad eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then sat back, determined not to give up. "so…… Toots looks rather nice today."

Danny blinked, what did he mean by that. "does she?"

"Why! She's right here!" he tugged on her hair and she shoved him with an angry glare, "I TOLD you not to do that!"

Spotty smiled, "she's a bit feisty today, but don't let that turn you off."

Slowly, his expression fell to one of understanding as Toots scowled at him furiously, they had figured it out. Danny blushed with humiliation but they mistook it for anger, "turn me off?"

"yea, just like you're turned on by her in class and at home and in bed…." He gave a smile, "cant keep it in your pants for her, can ya?"

This was too much for Danny, "look Spotty," he snapped, with a fist in the air, "I'm this close to poundin' you"

The table fell silent, their leader was seriously angry.

But Danny controlled himself and breathed out soothingly. "Look, you're me mate, and I'm not gonna give you a duffin for this…"

"What? For Wankin' off to Toots?" A punch connected to his jaw and spit went flying. Danny grabbed his collar and repeatedly duffed him, furiously. Spotty eventually tore him off and retaliated and a full on brawl commenced.

The students were ecstatic for the fight after the free meal, and hollered with encouragement. Shouting and cheering filled the dining hall as food went flying and the class of IIB pushed their way to the front and watched in awe for their leader who simply lost control.

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!." Screamed a fuming teacher, also pushing children out of his way. He reached the center and yanked the two murderous bodies apart by the collar.

Danny was still gnashing his teeth, trying to rip apart what was left of his enemy, while little Spotty groaned, coughing out blood. "Jasus… thanks Teach."

"Fuck you, you deserved it!" Sidney spat

"You knocked out half my teeth! I CAN BARELY SEE!"

"Shut up"

"My god how I hate puberty." Teacher hissed. "Alright nothing to see here. For the love of god just go back to class!" The viewers groaned, slumping out of the dining hall still aching for a taste of blood, while the 9 friends proceeded to lift Spotty up and carry him inside.

Danny simply shoved past them and stormed ahead, leaving everyone behind.

-o-o-o-o-


	4. Kissing Bash St Style

**Wet Dream**

-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4: Kissing Bash Street style**

-o-o-o-o-

Authors note: Just really wanted to finish this story

-o-o-o-o-

Sidney's fist slammed against the desk before he took his seat. "That was well out of order." He muttered to a swollen Spotty.

"I can't move my face." He scowled, half in rage and half in pain, "but…" he took a seat. "just so you know… I'm well pissed off."

"Oh and I'm not??" he jabbed a threatening finger in his chest. "DON'T talk that way about my sister again. Or I'll-!"

"Children, children please!" Teacher was at the front of the classroom, eyeing his group of flustered students

Both Danny and Toot's seats were empty, but he didn't seem to care.

He tossed his briefcase down with a sigh. "I just wish you kids would grow up a bit faster." The kids exchanged confused glances, but he seemed to be going off on personal dialogue. "but alas, the worse is yet to come. If possible, you'll all be _more_ immature than you are."

"such is the curse of teenagerdom."

"Hold on!" Plug cocked a brow, "What you on about? You mean.. we're going to be teenagers now?"

"Well of course you stupid boy. How old are you now? 12? 13? Don't you all realize that you're in the process of, or will go through, puberty??"

The color drained from their faces, twisting into ghastly expressions, except for Spotty, who couldn't move his face.

"You can't be serious!"

He groaned to the ceiling, exhausted from their stupidity. "Don't tell me you haven't even _considered_ what's about to happen in the next stage of your lives? Its time to grow up! After all, your bodies are changing incredibly! Wilfred? Isn't your voice cracking??"

"A little bit." He croaked, the words cracking into an embarrassing beat. "but mum said its only for a little while."

"And Spotty, isn't your face, well… spottier?"

"I wouldn't know right now because of all the blood." He muttered.

"And fatty, clearly you're sweating more." He pinned his nose as Fatty burped in offense, mouth full of chips. "You're all obviously growing up. It's time you've come to realize that. You're not children anymore, you're teenagers."

But Plug folded his arms and thrust his chin out defiantly. "we're never going to grow up."

But no one in the class looked too sure anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

Danny sat on a rocks edge of Beano creek, glaring at his scuffed shoes.

The sound of streaming water was soothing to his slightly bruised face, but the humiliation still burned on his cheeks

"I'm so awkward." He muttered, clenching his fists.

He was suppose to be the calm and composed leader, not a spastic and mushy idiot.

He really couldn't help it though.

He groaned into his palms. Hating the lack of self-control. 

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" she sneered. Danny's head snapped up immediately, finding himself face to face with a fierce looking Toots. So… she had found him.

"W-what you mean?" he stammered.

Hand on her hip, her face twisted into a sneer. "I mean exactly this! You're sulking and moping and bein' pathetic! Not to mention turning red in the face every time you see me! You're acting like a… a…" she cringed, barely able to say the words. "a.. softy!"

His body deflated. He opened his mouth to rebut, but he really couldn't argue with it.

It was true. 

"I'm a softy…" he paused thoughtfully. "because I have feelings for you….?"

She looked like she got hit in the face with a stack of bricks. "eh?"

"Then I guess I'm a softy."

"Shut up!" she clutched her head, her face burning, unable to deal with all these sudden, strange new emotions. "shut up shut up!"

He mumbled pathetically. "I'm sorry."

And his apology only frustrated her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block everything out, including Danny's confession, which was giving her a headache.

After all, he had just twisted her entire world upside-down. She was the tomboy, the best friend, the twin sister, she wasn't suppose to like him. If he did, then what did that mean for her? Did it mean she had to grow up?

So she dealt with this the only way she could; by getting angry. "Can't you just act normal to me?!" she yelled. "Why are you treating me like I'm somebody else…?"

"Because, I never realized… "" he groaned, the anxiety flopping around in his stomach again. "how good you smell."

Why wouldn't he shut up?? He bit his lips, squeezed his eyes shut and waited for her to hit him, push him, do _something_.

But she gaped in shock, and she simply looked beautiful. Her dark eyes, bold, bright, wide. Danny couldn't even stand it anymore.

He was the leader of Bash Street, it was time to take charge.

Sliding his hand beneath her hair he pulled her into a kiss. His first kiss. Her lips were soft, her skin smelt good. So good. Danny could barely breath.

They pulled apart, and Danny dazed dreamily, until…

"What the hell are you playin' at eh??" she snapped, giving him _that_ look.

"Oh shit." He cursed before her fist made him black out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Danny slid his lids apart with a groan. On the grass, on his back, staring at blue sky through bruised eyes.

And then a scowling Toots came into view. "That should teach you a lesson."

"Yea! Never to touch you again!" he clutched his face, curling up on the floor painfully. "You punched me in my black eye! Don't you realize how much it hurts?"

She bent over him, closing in on his face threateningly. "Not as much as its gonna hurt when I do that again!" Danny's childishness took over. He grit his teeth and grabbed her hair, pushing her into the dirt.

And there they were, having a full out scuffle on the grass, dirt flying everywhere, punches being thrown, yelling screaming. Doing what they usually do.

Within a couple minutes, Danny had her pinned. Breathing heavily, face bloody and sweaty, he shot her an angry look as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Don't you dare." She threatened, "Don't try and kiss me again."

"And what's wrong with that? " he yelled

Her body heat pulsated against Danny's skin. Even though he was angry and covered in mud, the smell of her hair poured through his nose.

"Because it makes me sick you SOFTY!" she squirmed further. They were both so red and angry and stupid.

Danny was so pissed that he bent down and kissed her again anyway, but this time deeply, fully, holding nothing back, refusing to let go.

And it was at that point he accepted everything. He was growing up… they all were, It was time to welcome all the dirt, sugar, honey and milk that came along with it. Life was bitter sweet, he could taste it on his best friends dirty lips.

She muffled a scream, but it drifted away and before they knew it, she was kissing him back.

And there they lay, gripping each other, their lips pressed fiercely together, kissing in the mud, Bash Street Style.

THE END

-o-o-o-o-o-

Finally finished that bloody story


End file.
